


Thighs

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, KiseKasa, M/M, hints of sexyteims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> hints of sexyteims tho not actually happening  
> [x-posted](http://yellowpaperumbrellas.tumblr.com/post/67473040534/thighs-kisekasa-rating-pg-13-to-m) from tumblr.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the stories.

Some pranks, Kasamatsu thinks, have a tendency to backfire.

He had no intention of wearing that ridiculous outfit at first. The bet had been simple - a short one-on-one match. Kise had even been gracious enough to grant a handicap to Kasamatsu, but he should have known better than to trust him, especially when he had seen the way Kise's eyes had twinkled when the score ended in a resounding win for him.

And when the outfit had been practically shoved into his face, white and frilly and complete with a tiny, _tiny_ skirt that would have been illegal in most countries - Kasamatsu had wanted to fling it back at him.

Except that he had a bet to fulfill. He would never go back on his word - a point that Kise had pointed unhelpfully, right before Kasamatsu had thanked him through gritted teeth - and, damn it, Kasamatsu was a man. His sense of honor and reputation was at stake here, after all.

"You should wear some make-up too, senpai," Kise teases, as Kasamatsu finally rolls on the knee-length stockings and shoves his feet ungracefully into the high heels; women were brave souls to endure these monsters all day. He's tempted to kick Kise for the remark, but stops himself in time, remembering that he was not dressed in his practice shorts, and that lifting his leg up for a well-deserved kick could leave him more... _exposed_ , than he already is.

He settles for crossing his arms instead, and giving Kise his best glare. "Just help me up," he snaps out. Grinning, Kise tugs him into a standing position.

He stumbles, and reaches out for the nearest object - which happens to be Kise's shoulder - and tries to regain some sense of balance.

And fails.

Instead, it's Kise who catches him before he can land ungracefully on the floor; one hand already gripping Kasamatsu's wrist and the other snaked around Kasamatsu's waist, tugging him close.

The position is awkward. His nose is pressed into Kise's shoulder - he can smell the lemon-scented soap that the other boy insists on using after every practice - and his arms are trapped, pinned against Kise's chest. And, to his dismay, he discovers that his skirt has ridden up, caused by his less-than-graceful maneuver, most likely showing a tremendous amount of skin.

It is something that even Kise does not miss.

" _Senpai_ ," he purrs, his voice dropping all traces of innocence, and Kasamatsu feels Kise's hand move, sliding over his hips; his fingers ghosting over bare skin, tracing circles against it slowly. 

Kasamatsu can feel his ears burning up. He's still unused to this - the way Kise's touch sends his heart beating fast, makes his body burn with need and want. He can feel fingers slipping underneath the edges of the skirt, lifting it higher; fingers sliding across his skin towards the inner part of his thigh, stroking, purposely avoiding a more, much more yearning part of his body.

" _Kise_ ," he whispers, this time his voice coming out half-broken and needy, and all he can is hold on as Kise's lips meet his, claiming them finally.


End file.
